marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Namorita Prentiss (Earth-616)
at Stamford, trigger of the Civil War. For the Namorita currently present on Earth-616, please consult this page. }} ; Formerly , Council of Three, , , Water Children | Relatives = Namora (genetic template, mother); Talan (legal father, deceased); Betty Dean-Prentiss (adoptive mother); King Namor (cousin); Byrrah, Dara, Arkus (first cousins once removed); Fen (great aunt, deceased); Thakorr (great-grandfather, deceased); Korra (great-grandmother, presumed deceased); Atlantean Royal Family (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Warriors headquarters, Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears. Small vestigial feathered wings on her ankles. | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Formerly co-leader of Atlantis, board member of Oracle Inc. | Origin = Clone of half-human mutant/half-Atlantean hybrid | Creators = Bill Everett; | First = Sub-Mariner #50 | Death = Civil War Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Namorita was born over 30 years ago to Namora, half-human cousin of Atlantis's Prince Namor. Unknown to her husband Talan, Namora became pregnant via genetic manipulation by Atlantean scientist Vyrra, who implanted her with her own clone (infused with genes from Atlantis's greatest warriors). Talan died when Namorita was three, and she and Namora relocated to Lemuria. Eventually Namora was poisoned by her rival, Llyra, when Namorita was still a pre-adolescent. Llyra assumed the throne of Lemuria soon after, and Namorita remained in her care, suspecting her of Namora's supposed death but unable to prove it. When Namor reunited with the cousin he had not seen since her infancy, he entrusted her welfare to his longtime surface friend, Betty Prentiss. Under Prentiss's guidance, Namorita attended high school and college. Namorita eventually considered Betty to be her second mother and took her last name when she died. Namorita also acted as mentor to Wundarr , and briefly joined his spiritual movement, the Water Children. Namor was often overprotective of his little cousin and he offered her a job at his company, Oracle Inc. Recently, Nita shared co-rulership of Atlantis with Namor and Andromeda as part of the Council of Three. New Warriors While a student attending Empire State University, Nita found herself coincidentally at the site of the reborn Terrax. She was forced into action, and was soon joined by a group of other teen heroes. This group became the New Warriors. As a founding member of the team, she played an important part in their quest to "change the world". At one point, she even took over leadership duties of the team. Namorita had a very personal grudge against one Warrior villain, Sea Urchin, who was looting Atlantean property from the seabed. She came very close to killing him after an initial conflict in which he scalped her. Trouble with the Team Nita has two great regrets from her time with the team. The first was the team's mission to Trans-Sabal. In this fictional nation, the Warriors found themselves involved in an armed insurrection, forced to choose sides. At one point, Nita was in a position to prevent one of the army leaders from being killed, but because of the situation (Aqueduct was aiming at Halladah who was aiming at Mezdbadah) she could not decide how to act, and allowed Halladah to be killed. The second time Nita regrets to have messed up was during the "Poison Memories" crisis. Night Thrasher, Nita's former leader in the Warriors, had left the team and gotten on the wrong side of a gang called the Poison Memories. One night, Nita drank too much and wound up sleeping (unknowingly) with a member of that gang. He used his access to her apartment to steal all the personal data she had on the Warriors, and arranged the kidnappings of her teammate's family. In the course of the Mems' missions, Rage's Granny Staples was murdered, Firestar's father was shot, and Nova's younger brother had a finger cut off. Kymaera Namorita underwent great emotional turmoil after the Trans-Sabal and Poison Memories incidents. She had been experiencing emotional difficulty, and directly after the Poison Memories affair was over, left the team. She went to her home of Atlantis, and there learned that her emotional problems were the result of physical change: When the doctor had originally cloned Namora, he had spliced in genetic codes from ancient Atlantean warriors, the idea being to prevent Nita from undergoing the same difficulty of being a hybrid that her mother faced. However, those dormant Atlantean genes were re-activated by Nita's physical and emotional stress, and it caused her to transform into the blue-skinned Kymaera (which means "horrible creature"). This new look and primitive Atlantean attitude lasted until she underwent additional physical changes (such as secreting burning acid/ paralytic toxin, and the ability to become transparent). Nita temporarily reverted back to her pink-skinned form, and later became permanently blue-skinned. Romance From the first time they met, it was clear that Richard Rider and Nita had a certain rapport. This would bloom into a romantic relationship, although a somewhat strained one at that. When Nita initially turned into Kymaera, Rich was there for her, not caring about her change in appearance. Nova and Nita continued their relationship, but it fell apart later when Nita began undergoing the next change in appearance/powers, and needed Rich's support, he turned away from her because of his own personal problems. She did not forgive him for this for a long time, and pursued a relationship with the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. Johnny Storm peripherally knew Namorita through her cousin's contact with the Fantastic Four. However, their relationship really began in the pages of the third Warriors series. The two dashing young heroes (and popular tabloid topics) began a very public relationship. After her team went inactive again after the third series failed, Nita became somewhat of a "tag-along" with Johnny's team. She would accompany them on a number of missions, but eventually the couple broke up. At one point, Johnny and Nita would meet up again (in his own book) and he would invite her to come live with him. Nita had to turn him down because she saw that the two polar opposites (or two sides of the same coin) could not maintain that kind of relationship. They remained good friends. Civil War Death During a televised raid by the New Warriors of a building in which Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, Coldheart and Nitro resided, Namorita followed after Nitro. Slamming him into a bus, Namorita taunted him, which made him let off a massive explosion that killed the New Warriors, all of the children at the nearby elementary school and almost all residents in the surrounding neighborhood where the fight took place. Rebirth When Nova and Darkhawk were pulled into a magical construction of The Sphinx, the duo were surprised when they encounter Namorita from a time before her Kymaera transformation. This Namorita was still in love with Richard who is momentarily taken back, then overjoyed to have her in his arms again. After defeating the Sphinx, in which everyone started to return to their time frames, Nova refused to let Namorita die again. The two leap at one another before they are to be returned to their proper times. A side effect of this is that Namorita was pulled into the present with no ill effects happening to the past or present. | Powers = Current Powers *'Human/Atlantean Physiology:' Namorita's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies. **''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' Namorita's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. ***'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namorita's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namorita's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. ***'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namorita could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). **''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita was superhumanly strong. While Namorita was immersed in water she was capable of lifting 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength to 33% or lower). **''Superhuman Speed:'' Namorita could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. **''Superhuman Stamina:'' Namorita's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namorita's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Agility:'' Namorita's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Namorita's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Namorita's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. **''Extended Longevity:'' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Flight:' Namorita also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namorita could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. *'Acute Hearing': Namorita has sensitive Hearing * Absorb Electricity. Former Powers *'Offensive Secretion:' Namorita could secrete corrosive acid or paralyzing toxin from her hands. *'Animal Mimicry (Aquatic Life):' Octopoid Camouflage--Namorita had the ability to change her skin color as camouflage (the effect was so convincing it seemed as though she could actually turn invisible)---this is evidence that she has Namor's ability to mimic the abilities of sea animals. | Abilities = Trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian languages. | Strength = Class 75; Namorita can lift up to 75 tons when well hydrated. | Equipment = * Atlantean Armor: Namorita wore the Atlantean Blood-Code Carapace after a humiliating defeat by Sea Urchin. Atlantean tradition states that the armor should only be worn when one intends to kill their foe. * Communication Earring: Namorita formerly wore a magic buccaneer earring that she could used to contact Namor (who wore an identical version). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * When Atlantis needed to be rebuilt, most of the funding came out of Nita's pocket, and she was later forced to borrow money from her cousin Namor in order to keep the Warriors afloat. * Nita's second series redesign ("I got tired of looking like a walking swimsuit model") was on "Blackwell's Worst-Dressed List" (What does he know?) * Annie Christopher was her college roommate. * Justice was her roommate for a short time after his release from prison.New Warriors Vol 1 47 * Bolt was Namorita's next roommate. *Namorita once slept with Bernie Dillon to get back at his best friend Nova. Nova dumped his girlfriend Laura Dunham to be with Namorita. | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Acid Generation Category:Paralysis Category:Camouflage Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Killed by Nitro Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Clones of Namora Category:Stamford casualties Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)